Riding Hoods Secret
by Timeless3
Summary: Six months after 10K: Virginia and Wolf look forward to the birth of their baby. But their happy-ever-after is brought to a halt after arriving back at the 4th kingdom with Tony....UPDATED Sept 2004
1. The Hunt

A young woman ran through the forest as fast as she could 

__

I've got to get away she thought. _But at this time of night I can barely see!_

The woman began to panic and ran into a large branch that was in front of her. She held in a gasp of pain as she rubbed her head and tried to think of what to do.

__

I have to calm down and think quickly. My life depends on it!

Half a mile away a tall dark figure smiled and inhaled deeply through his nose

__

Fear. He thought. _I can smell it. Strong, delicious humans fear._

She's not far ahead of me now.

Him mouth watered as he smelt her.

He inhaled again and ran in the direction of the smell. 

__

The hunt is on.

The young woman had now stopped running. _Its hopeless in these woods _she thought. _The best thing _to _do is to get a weapon. _

She searched on the ground and spotted a long smooth branch with a sharp wooden spike to it.

She grabbed it with both hands and held it close to her as she shook with morbid fear and waited.

He inhaled.

__

She has stopped. He ran faster and let out aloud howl.

The young woman jumped back against a tree as she heard huge howl. Her heart beat faster and faster almost as if it wanted to leave her chest in terror.

He spotted her. He licked long sharp teeth and lips.

He kept low almost crawling up to her from behind.

The woman heard a sound from behind her.

__

It's him!

She swung round with her stick. But he court hold of it with his left hand and placed his right hand around her throat.

As she let out a bloodcurdling scream the snapping of her neck silenced her.

He dropped the body to the ground.

He then let out a triumphant howl as the rest of the pack came out of hiding to share in the night's meal.


	2. Complications

Thanks for all the reviews for my first chapter of my first fan fiction story. I am glad people are enjoying it.

****

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

'I think this baby is going to kick a hole through me.' Groaned Virginia Lewis. She sat back onto her comfy, upholstered chair and wrapped a warm soft blanket around herself.

Her husband Wolf came from the kitchen from the kitchen with a glass of water. Wolf handed it to her. Virginia drank it down eagerly. Wolf watched her concerned.

Wolf placed his hand on the ever-growing lump. He had seen women before carrying cubs. _But this was different _he thought. _This this is my cub and this is my mate._

'I have been thinking.' Said Wolf 'Maybe you could see a doctor just to make sure you are okay.'

'We cant take the risk' Explained Virginia. 'The doctors might find that the baby is not quiet human and might want to do tests on it or worse take the baby away. They might even find out about you. That would put you in danger.'

Wolf looked at the floor and sighed. 'I know.' He glanced back at her and touched her face lightly with his hand 'I'm sorry my creamy wife, but when it comes to you and our unborn cub. I would do anything.' 

Virginia smiled at her husband. 'Anything?' She asked coyly.

'Of Course'

'Would you give up your last bacon sandwich for me?'

'Virginia, You wouldn't make me choose between my true love and breakfast!'

Virginia laughed and playfully smacked him on his hand. Wolf pulled her up to wards him and kissed her softly on the lips and then much more passionately. Virginia pushed her hands through Wolf's dark wild hair. She pulled on it slightly and then pulled on it hard as she parted her lips and let out a loud cry of pain.

'AAHH!' Virginia pushed herself away from Wolf and back on the edge of her chair.

Wolf looked at her pain clearly etched on his face.

'I can't believe this pain. It's a million times than when you climbed that tree using my hair!' Complained Virginia. The thought of that brought back a sudden memory to both of them.

_That was so romantic _thought Wolf.

_That was so painful _thought Virginia.

'I have seen other pregnancy's when I was a cub. When the parents were wolf and human. There were a few complications. But nothing like what you are going through.

'What were the complications?' Asked Virginia

'They had a huge appetite and got very, Um, active in personal activates' Answered Wolf.

'What personal activates.' Asked Virginia.

Wolf gave her his most rakish smile with a hint of passion in his eyes.

One look at his face and She knew precisely what he meant.

'Well I would not be complaining if that was the problem. Nor would you!' Giggled Virginia. 'But it doesn't explain why I am in really terrible pain a lot of the time.'

Wolf winced when she said she was in pain. He hated seeing her in agony. He sadly stroked Virginia's hair lovingly.

Virginia saw the worry and sadness in her husband's eyes and felt sorry for him. _I would hate to see him in such pain _she thought.

'It will pass.' Said Virginia reassuringly to Wolf

Wolf did not look convinced.

'Some rest will help.' Said Virginia.

Wolf nodded in agreement.

'Then you should rest.' He kissed her on the forehead and then on the unborn baby. He then went to the kitchen to find something to do.

Virginia relaxed back into her chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Virginia started to dream.

__

She was in a forest, a dark forest. Her scenes were completely heightened. She could smell scents and hear sounds everywhere. She felt exhilarating. She could almost hear all the heartbeats of the animals around her.

Meat she thought instinctively.

Everything seemed in slow motion. She glanced to the side of her and there was Wolf.

His eyes were an inhuman golden yellow and the glowed brightly in the dark surroundings. His sharp wolf fangs shined when he smiled and took her hand. She in turn smiled back at him. She was ready for the hunt and ran into the depths of the dark forest with her life mate.

'Virginia.'

Virginia woke up with a shock. Wolf had called her.

'What?' Asked Virginia standing to her feet angry.

Wolf appeared from the kitchen.

'Maybe something to eat would make you feel...' Wolf looked at his wife and stopped talking. All colour drained from his face.

'Cripes!' Exclaimed Wolf.

'What's wrong.' Asked Virginia concerned by her husband's reaction.

'Your eyes, for a small moment they turned golden-yellow.'


	3. Hatred and Plotting

Thanks for all the reviews for my Second chapter of my first fan fiction story. I am glad people are enjoying it. I am enjoying writing it.

****

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

The tall dark figure stared at the remains of his latest victim. She was farmer Hicktons second daughter. He remembered seeing her in the village earlier in the week. He specially remembered how beautiful she looked. Bright smooth skin, long lean legs, pert breasts. He knew the moment he saw her that he wanted to taste her flesh.

She had been so soft and sweet tasting. He felt no sympathy for her when he killed her. She was asking for it, by the way she was dressed, talked and acted about him when he was in the village. 

_Provocative, teasing, contemptible thing she was. She deserved all she got _he thought.

The rest of his pack had moved away from the remains and were sleeping of the meal. They had had quite a feast: chicken, lamb, pigs and the farmer's daughter. But like always the wolves could eat more.

The wolf moved away from his pack into a secluded area. He then followed a small path, which was off to the side. At the end of the path there was a huge and towering Oak tree. He walked over to it and sat down under it and waited.

The wolf waited a long time and began to slowly drift of to sleep.

Then out of nowhere a voice spoke his name in a soft whisper:

'_Bade_.'

Out of the shadows of the forest came a bright light. It sparkled in the air and flew around Bades head. He stood up and bowed at the light in front of him.

It moved away from him and began to grow bigger and bigger. Then in a blaze of light, it transformed into a young woman with beautiful white hair. She had violet eyes and the most amazing smile. She wore a blue robe that seemed to be made up of the heavens. She had a dazzling aura around her body.

She held out her hand towards Bade.

'Bade.' She said. Her voice almost sounded like music.

'I didn't think you would come.' Said Bade as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

'Of course I came. When I heard about what happened to Jaser. I had to see you where all right.'

Bade looked down. He didn't want her to see him like this. One small tear left his eyes and fell past his face on to the ground.

'My body is fine. But my heart is hurts so much!' The young woman clasped his chin with her long slender fingers and slowly raised Bades face to hers. She looked into his eyes.

'He was your closest friend. His slaughter by the humans is going to be hard on you. Bade you don't have to hide your emotions from me.' The sound of her voice brought a smile to Bades face. But it lasted for barely a moment. His smile cracked, under pressure from his raging feelings, then disappeared. His intense eyes started to fill up with tears.

'Astrid, what would I do with out you. I cant hide anything from you can I.' Murmured Bade trying hard as he could to hold back from howling like a cub.

Astrid held out her arms and encased Bade with in them. Bade held on to her tight.

' My dear sweet Bade. You are the strongest person I have ever met. Jasers death is a big blow to your pack but you must not let the humans brake you. You are the alpha male in a pack of over fifty wolves. That is a huge achievement specially when the pack hardly ever let in a half-wolf.'

Bade was warmed and irritated by Astrid's words. He pulled away from her. Pain and hatred was in his eyes. The hatred was not at Astrid, But the fact of what she said.

Bade was half-human. The fact that he was an imperfect wolf disturbed him greatly. Bade decided long ago that he wanted nothing to do with his human heritage.

That part of him died long ago.

Bade turn away from Astrid. His mind full of what humans had ever done to his kind, his family. He ran his hands through his thick hair. Something he did often when he was troubled. The memories came flooding back to him. _Wolves being beaten, stabbed at, run out of town and burnt._

The screams of every wolf he had seen burnt alive rang in his ears. The _pain_, the _fury_ and cries for _mercy _fell on deaf ears as the good villagers and the nice farmers would turn into a mob interested only in death. The smell of burning fur and wolf flesh would make him physically sick.

Bades eyes turned golden-yellow. He kept his voice controlled as he spoke.

'Jasers death was horrific. The same as all the other wolf deaths. I avenged his death tonight by killing that girl.'

Bade let out a sigh. _But _he thought _it is not enough they all need to pay._

Astrid placed her arms around his waist and pushed her face into his hair.

'The humans deserve everything they get.' whispered Astrid into Bades ear.

Bade smiled. Astrid was always so supportive. _I don't deserve such fantastic a female _he thought.

'I have something to tell you. I didn't come here just about jasers passing away.'

Bade turned to face her. His blue eyes wide.

'What is it?' He asked curiously.

'It has hurt me so much watching the way humans treat your kind. I have spend along time looking for away to stop the humans. Now I believe I have found away.' replied Astrid.

'How?' asked Bade in breathless anticipation.

'There is a woman called Lavanda. She has information that will aid you in taking over the second kingdom.'

Bade took a step back in shock. _Take over the second kingdom_.

'Huff Puff' Said Bade. 'What do you mean take over the second kingdom.'

'If you ruled the second kingdom. Then you could rid the land of humans and then the wolves would have their own kingdom!' smiled Astrid. 'Just think of it Bade. No more having to hide in riding hoods forest any more, More land to bound in and the best part no more fearing the humans.'

Bades mind raced. _She's right _he thought _if I ruled the second kingdom then I could banish all the humans. They would be the ones run out of the village this time._

'Lavanda.' Said Bade. ' The only Lavanda I have ever heard of is the woman who was Red Riding Hoods closest friend.'

'That is right. Most people think she is dead but she is not.' Alleged Astrid. 

Astrid all of a sudden went pale, almost as if the life was being drained out of her. 

'Oh no.' Cursed Astrid. 'I have used up all my power to get here. I need to go home now. I'm sorry.'

Astrid began to transform back into a bright light.

'But I don't know where to start looking for Lavanda.' said Bade.

Astrid voice came out of the bright light. 

'I have heard that only the current Queen Riding Hood knows where she is. Good Bye my love. I believe in you.'

The bright light disappeared as quickly as it came.

'NO' yelled Bade. 'Don't go yet.' But it was too late she was gone.

Bade stood under the Oak tree in the dark and pondered what Astrid had said to him.

_I'm not sure I can do this _he thought. He shook his head at this thought. _No if Astrid thinks I can do it then I can._

Bade smiled a devilish smile to himself and ran off in the direction of his pack.

_The first thing we have to do he thought will be to kidnap Queen Riding Hood. _


	4. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Thanks for all the reviews for my first fan fiction story. I am glad people are enjoying it. I am enjoying writing it.

****

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

Tony Lewis stepped through the travelling mirror and landed in Central Park.

It was night time. The area where Tony was was covered by trees. He turned back and looked back through the mirror.

Tony could see King Wendell looking back at him. Wendell's image was distorted a bit but Tony could see concern on his highnesses face.

Tony smiled at the king and waved. Wendell in turn nodded at him stepped forward and turned off the mirror.

_I'm all alone now _thought Tony. He didn't like that sensation one bit. So he pulled out of his pocket the reason for his return to the tenth kingdom. A letter from his son-in-law Wolf. Wolf had written that he was worried about Virginia. Her pregnancy was not going to well. He wanted to take Virginia back to the fourth kingdom to see if there was anything that could be done there to help her. Because Virginia was carrying a child that was not completely human he was worried about her going to a clinic in New York.

Wolf had not gone into much detail about what was wrong with Virginia but Tony could tell that his daughter needed him.

After showing the letter to King Wendell Tony made plans to travel back to New York. The King told Tony that he could use the travelling mirror to get back to the 10th kingdom, but the mirror would be switched off straight afterwards. Wendell didn't want the mirror turn on the whole time while Tony was away. The King was worried that someone in the tenth kingdom might see the mirror and out of curiosity walk through into his kingdom. Wendell promised to turn the mirror back on in twenty-four hours.

Tony folded up the letter and placed it back inside his coat pocket and started the stroll to Virginia and Wolf's apartment. 

Tony was really looking forward to seeing them. He hadn't seen his daughter since her wedding four months earlier. Tony smiled at the recollection. He remembered how happy and proud he was of her. She had become a beautiful and intelligent young woman.

The only way they could keep in contact with each other was by letter. Once a week Wolf would hide a letter from him and Virginia deep inside a large shrub near where the mirrors entrance would be. Then the mirror would be turned on and Tony would go though to retrieve the letter. Before leaving he would hide a letter from himself or Wendell in the same shrub for Wolf to retrieve.

Tony kept out of the luminosity of the street lamps as he walked along the shadowy streets. He didn't want to be seen as he was still wanted for robbery all because of that disgusting Dragon Dung Bean.

Tony finally arrived at the apartment. It was the one he had shared with Virginia. He knocked on the door lightly. The door opened slightly. "Hello, Who's there? " Asked Virginia.

"It's me, your father!" Answered Tony.

The door opened completely and there stood Virginia with a look of shock on her face. She was wearing a pink nightgown with over a pink nightie with white lambs all over it. Tony's eyes widened at the size of her. _She looked more like nine months than six months_ he thought.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Virginia. "What are you doing here? It don't matter I'm just so happy to see you!" She let out a small shriek of pleasure and give her father a huge hug. Tony held her tightly.

"I've missed you" He whispered. After they finally stopped hugging each other Virginia invited her father in to the apartment.

'You must be thirsty from your trip. Let me get you a drink of cider that we kept from our last visit to the kingdoms." Smiled Virginia walking over to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!" Tony smiled back and nodded. 

While Virginia was getting him is cider Tony looked around the apartment. Not much had changed in den area . He could see from where was standing that there was a new refrigerator in the kitchen. 

Thanks to the Dragon Dung Bean the fridge had been given out an endless supply of beer. But the fridge didn't have an endless supply of space. So the space in the fridge was getting ever smaller and ended in the front door of the fridge blasting off its hinges. Virginia had told him that went she returned to the apartment with Wolf there had been beer everywhere. Wolf had attached the front door of the fridge back on with rope, wood and very strong nails. Wolf had then buried it but Tony didn't know where.

Tony walked towards the bedrooms. He could see that Wolf and Virginia were sleeping in his old room. It had been totally redecorated. He glanced at Virginia's old room. It had been turned it to a nursery. It looked gorgeous. The walls where blue with white clouds and a blue carpet to match. There was a large crib in the middle of the room and the floor was covered in soft toy animals.

Virginia came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses. One with cider and one with water. She handed the glass of cider to her father.

"Hoping for a boy are you?" Asked Tony taking a sip of his cider.

"Yes I am. But Wolf wants a girl." Virginia started to smile. "He has it all worked out: first a girl, then a boy, then two girls and finally another boy"

Tony laughed. "Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked.

Virginia let out a groan and held her stomach. "I'm not sure I can handle this first one."

Tony placed his arms around her. "I'm worried about you."

"But..."

"No buts. I am your father and it's my job to worry about you. Just wait in a few months time you will understand my worry.

Virginia moved away from her father and smiled at him. Tony smiled back at her. _She looks so happy _he thought.

The door to the apartment opened and in walked Wolf. Wolf glanced at Tony; walked straight passed him and over to Virginia and kissed her.

Tony gives a small cough. Wolf turned to Tony.

"Hi Tone." Said Wolf cheerfully. "Life seems to be treating you well."

"Because of my high-ranking job in the Fourth kingdom?"

"Well there's that and the fact that you still have your hair!"

Tony rolled his eyes. 

The next chapter will be post within the next week. - Timeless. 


	5. The Return Of The Master

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really pleased people are enjoying my story.

****

Legal Stuff: I do not own the 10th Kingdom. I am making no profit from this story

Note: In the following chapter there is title of books. I just made them up as far as I know there not real. The same goes for the name of the restaurant.

"Virginia turned to her husband.

"You don't seem to surprised to see Dad here."

Wolf looked uncomfortable. Tony could see an argument coming on.

"Well, Virginia, I know you asked me not to but I wrote a letter to your father telling him about your pregnancy problems."

Virginias Face turned slightly red.

"Wolf, I know you only want to protect me. But I didn't want you to worry Dad." Said Virginia though clenched teeth. She took hold of Wolf's hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"Please excuse us Dad but I need to my husband in private." Said Virginia.

"That's okay. Take as long as you need." He told Virginia. His daughter and Wolf went into the bedroom. As Wolf closed the door Tony could have sworn he saw apprehension in Wolfs face.

Tony grinned to himself. _Marriage. Never again!_

Tony walked over to a large bookshelf that was in the corner of the apartment. Tony read the titles of some of the books. "_Pregnancy and the Modern Man." _"_How to be a good father in ten easy steps." "Life after birth." "Are you going to be a good father? Take the test!"_

The list was endless. The shelves were filled with self-help books. Expect from the bottom shelf. That was full of cooking books. "One Hundred and One ways to cook Lamb." "The Steakhouse cookbook" "Never Be Hungry again!"

Tony turned away from the bookshelf and spotted a picture of Wolf on the wall opposite him. He went for a closer look. Under the picture it said: Employee of the month awarded to Warren "Wolf" Lewis.

__

Employee of the month! I worked hard all my life and I never got an employee of the month plaque.

In the photo Wolf was wearing a chefs uniform. An emblem was on one of the pockets on his uniform.

Tony recognized it. It was the symbol for Charlie's Farmhouse Restaurant. _How can Wolf work at a place like that? _Thought Tony. _Wolf would be going mad wanting to eat everything in sight. He would be fired with in the first week. _

The door to the bedroom opened. Virginia and Wolf came out. Virginia looked a lot happier.

"Everything okay now?" Asked Tony. 

"Yes, thanks" Replied Wolf.

"I see that you are working at Charlie's Farmhouse." Said Tony indicating the plaque.

"Oh yeah." Grinned Wolf. "I get good pay and as much food as I can eat."

"With your appetite I'm astonished that the restaurant isn't out of business."

"They won't go out of business as long as Wolf is there." Said Virginia sitting down into her chair. "People all over the city are coming to the restaurant just to eat the food Wolf cooks. Virginia smiled proudly at her husband.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door of the apartment. A voice spoke at full volume from the corridor. 

"Virginia, Warren are you in there?"

Virginia's eyes widened. "Its Murry." Whispered Virginia.

"Cripes." Said Wolf. "Quick Tony hide in the bedroom."

Virginia walked over to the door. She looked though the spy hole. Sure enough there was Mr Murry looking really anxious.

"Virginia, Warren if you're in there please open up."

As soon as Tony was safely out of the way Virginia opened the door.

"Good evening Mr Murry." Said Virginia politely.

"Good evening Virginia." Said Mr Murry.

"Can I help you?" Asked Virginia.

"Yes." Murry took in a deep breath. "Has your father returned?" He looked at her with his face full of hopefulness.

Virginia shook her head. "What makes you think that?" Asked Virginia innocently.

"I was a man looking just like the Master walk into the building." Replied Murry. "I mean your father, not master."

""You've been watching people go in and out of the building all day again waiting for him to return." Sighed Virginia sadly. "The psychologist told you not to do that."

"I know but I just can't help myself." Said Mr Murry looking down in humiliation. "Is he here?"

"I'm sorry Mr Murry but I have not seen my father for six months." Replied Virginia Patently. "I must go now, Bye." She closed the door.

Virginia looked though the spy hole. Mr Murry was staring at the closed door. He looked really disappointed. He then turned around towards the elevator.

Tony came out of hiding. _After all this time _thought Tony _Murry still wants to do my bidding. Yet again an other legacy of the Dragon Dung Bean._

Thanks to the Dragon Dung Bean Tony wished for Murry and his family to become his slaves. He really enjoyed himself until everyone whom Murry was related to arrived to serve him. But the worst part for Tony was having his butt kissed literally by them. Tony would shudder every time he remembered that.

"Thank goodness he's gone." Said Tony "I thought the spell would have been broken by now."

"It won't ever brake." Said Wolf. "As I told you when I give you the bean there was no going back on your wishes. Anyway from what Virginia told me of what he was like before the spell I think you did everyone a act of kindness."

Wolf smiled impishly at Tony. " You should see the Muriel they have of you and the shrine in your memory."

Tony covered his face with his hands with embarrassment. _The way gossip gets around this building _he thought _everyone was sure to know about it. They must all think I'm a brainwasher. Its in the past, I have to remember why I'm here: to take Virginia back to the fourth kingdom._

"Are you okay with returning to the fourth kingdom, Virginia?" Asked Tony.

Virginia looked at Wolf then back at her Father.

"Yes." Replied Virginia simply. "When do we leave?"

Tony glanced at his watch. "Well we have to be back at the mirror at eleven-thirty tomorrow night.

"Great" said Virginia. " I can't wait!"

Next chapter will be posted within the next week - Timeless


	6. The Cow, The Beer And The Mirror

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Legal Stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am make no profit from this story.

Chapter Six

Wolf loved to watch Virginia sleep. Watching her slowly breathing in and out, her eye lids slightly moving. He had to hold himself back from stroking her hair, as he didn't want to wake her.

Virginias hair had grown back even more beautiful then ever. It was a nice length, just past her shoulders.

Wolf had not enjoyed contacting work to say he would not be in. He had developed a good working relationship with his boss and didn't want to let him down. But he did have some vacation time owing to him so he took it.

Wolf walked over to his bookshelf and opened his backpack. He couldn't bear to leave his books, but he knew he could not take all of them. So Wolf decided on taking the few he had not got around to reading yet.

Wolf carefully packed the books in to his backpack. He then quietly moved the bookshelf slightly to reveal another book. He picked it up and stared at it.

_"Why do I still listen to the ghosts of the past?" _He thought as he flicked though the pages of the book. Wolf sighed and placed it in to his backpack. "I should take it back."

Wolf walked over to the window and looked out on to the nightlight of the city.

"Tomorrow I will be looking out at my home." 

As wolf looked down across the street he spotted a man, alone, watching the apartment building.

Murry thought Wolf.

He ran over to the couch, were Tony was sleeping and shook him.

"Tony, Tony! Wake up!"

"Wha.. What, what is it" Mumbled Tony half a sleep.

"Tony its Murry." Said Wolf.

"Murry!" Exclaimed Tony suddenly wide a wake, jumping to his feet. Tony glanced around the apartment. "Where is he?"

"In the street." Answered Wolf Virginias room.

"What! Wolf you scared me. I thought you meant he was right here right now." Tony walked over to the window and saw Murry.

_What is wrong with that _he thought. _Murry is just watching his building. Oh no if he's watching the door as he has done before he will see me._

The thought of butt kissing suddenly entered his mind. Tony shuddered.

Virginia, looking just as stunned as Tony a being woke up so suddenly, wandered in to the den area.

"What are we going to?" Yawned Virginia.

Tony's mind raced trying to think of an idea.

"You could dress me up."

"What!"

"Well at least something to cover my head."

"I have it!" Proclaimed Wolf. My uniform from the restaurant before I can chief."

Virginia's eyes widened at the idea. _How do we get ourselves into these situations she thought._

***********************************************************************************

Wolf, Virginia and Tony left the apartment building.

Virginia was carrying just a small bag.

Wolf had his backpack full of books.

Tony was wearing Wolf's old uniform. A cow costume. No one could see Tony's face but it was bright red with embarrassment.

Wolf looked across the street. Murry had spotted them.

Tony's ex-employer crossed the road to greet them.

"Warren, Virginia nice to see you again so soon." Murry turned to Tony. "And you are?"

He asked.

"My grandmother." Blurted out Virginia without really thinking.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "We are just taking her to a costume party."

"Why are you not in costume?"

"Because we were not invited." We are just making sure she gets there safely."

"Oh" Smiled Murry. "That's sweet" 

Murry looked at Tony closer. Tony held his breath. _He knows its me _he thought 

"She's a big lady." Said Murry.

"Its the steroids the doctor give her." Explained Virginia stepping between Murry and her dad.

"Well we must be going" Said Wolf quickly.

"Goodbye Warren, Virginia. Nice to meet up grandma" 

"Thank you, Bye dear." Said Tony in a very high pitched voice.

The three quickly walked to central park.

"I had to ware the cow costume to advertise the restaurant." Explained Wolf to Tony as they entered the grounds of Central Park.

"Boy and I thought I had some bad jobs." Remarked Tony.

They where up to the pace where the mirror would be. But there was no mirror.

"King Wendell will turn it on anytime now." Said Tony more to himself then Virginia or Wolf.

Not to far away a homeless man in his late forties watched a man, woman and a cow as he sat under a tree. 

_I wonder what they are up to _he thought as he took another large gulp of beer.

All of a sudden out of no where a bright blue light appeared. It was in the shape of a large rectangle.

The man dropped his jaw in amazement. Then the two people he had been watching, and their cow, walked into the blue light. Then a few seconds later the light disappeared.

The man looked at his beer and shook his head_. This stuff is making me see things now. Maybe I should give it up._

The man looked up to the sky and cried out:

"Dear Lord if you think I should stop drinking then give me a sign!"

The ground began to shake.

_An earthquake _thought the man in fear.

Near the man a small part of the ground began to peak like a mole hill. But it was not a mole that emerged from it. It was a bottle of beer completely full. The man spotted it and picked it up. Almost immediately an other one took its place. Before the man had time to take that one from the ground another bottle pushed it out. Then another one did the same to that one and it went on like that. Within a minute there was over fifty bottles around the hole and was no sign of them stopping.

The man was greedily picking up the bottles as fast has he could. 

__

Its almost as if there is an never ending supply of beer down there he remarked to himself.

The man looked up to the heavens. "Thank you!" he yelled out as the amount of beer started to double in amount.

Okay I have got them to the nine kingdoms. But I need reviews. I would like to know what people think of my story so far. I will update When I have Five more reviews. So please review. So I can improve my work.


	7. Revelations

****

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. I will try and speed it up.

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

Wolf, Tony and Virginia arrived in the fourth kingdom. Virginia took in a deep breath.

_Its great to be back _she thought as she exhaled. 

The mirror was in a tiny room different than the one it was in before. The new room was white with a red carpet. There was no windows, but a huge chandelier with twenty candle burning brightly. A part from the mirror there was only one other piece of furniture. A table with two chairs, in the centre of the room.

King Wendell was stood near the table dressed in the suit that always reminded Virginia of a navy Admiral. 

Tony took off the head of the costume he was wearing. King Wendell starred at Tony with a small grin on his face.

"People in the tenth kingdom must indeed have some strange customs." Remarked Wendell.

"There is a perfectly good reason why I am wearing this costume." Said Tony.

"I am sure it's a very interesting anecdote, Anthony. But you don't have to explain yourself." Wendell turned to Wolf and Virginia. He smiled at Virginia. " You look radiant."

Virginia beamed back at him fondly. "Thank you. I don't feel radiant, I feel as big as a house."

Wendell put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Your father told me about you problems. I guarantee you if there is away to help you I will find it."

Wendell grinned at Wolf. "It would appear married life as tamed you Wolf. You have not said a word yet."

"Impossible." Laughed Virginia. "No one could ever change Wolf."

"Huff puff, you did change me, Virginia!" Spoke Wolf taking hold of his wife's hand to kiss. "For the better."

Wendell cleared his throat. "Well, I am sure Virginia would like to rest. Anthony, could you Take them to the guest room in the west wing?"  
"Of course, Wendell." Replied Tony.

"Virginia, Wolf I look forward to speaking to you later at dinner. We have much to catch up on."

"Dinner!" Wolfs face lit up. "Great! I have not had anything to eat for three hours!"

Wendell smiled at his friends. "Until later." He said before leaving the room.

Tony waited a moment before taking hold of Virginias small bag and leading them to the west wing. 

Virginia glanced around the corridors on the way. _Its looks so different _she thought. _Maybe they have redecorated. _She glanced out of a window.

"This is not Wendell's castle." Noted Virginia she saw the different landscape. 

"This is not the castle you were married in, the same castle which usually stores the mirror." Said Tony. "This is one of Wendell's smaller castles. This castle is located on the second and fourth kingdom border."

"We are in the Pink Castle!" Exclaimed Wolf.

"Pink?" Asked Virginia confused. " Why is the castle called 'Pink' " 

"This castle is used for relations between both the second and fourth kingdoms. As the fourth is ruled by the house of white and the second ruled by the house of red." Replied Wolf.

"Of course" Realised Virginia suddenly. "For the castle to be neutral ground for both parties. They have named the castle as combination of red and white. Pink!"

"Wendell moved the mirror here so he could have his meeting and still greet you both when you arrived." Said Tony 

"Who is Wendell's meeting with?" Asked Wolf.

"Queen Riding Hood the Third." Stated Tony opening the door to the guest room. "She will be arriving tomorrow." 

"Why?" Asked Wolf in a voice louder than he meant.

"Relations between the two kingdoms is at an all time low. Trade has stopped, Villages at the borders are fighting all the time. Wendell has asked Queen Riding Hood to meet with him to discuss away out of the current situation."

"Is there a reason this happened so suddenly." Asked Wolf with concern on his face.

Tony adverted his eyes away from wolf. "It's many things. Too may to list."

Wolf starred at Tony. _He's a really bad liar _he thought. 

Tony gave his daughter a hug. "I'll let you have some rest." He kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

Virginia watched him leave.

"I have missed him." She told Wolf. But Wolf was not listening to her. He seemed to be deep in thought. Virginia noticed.

"Wolf what's wrong?" She asked standing in front of him. But her husband still did not react.

"Wolf?" She said softy. Wolf looked at his wife. He shook his head slightly pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, my little sausage. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Wolf scratched the side of his head with his right hand.

"Urm, nothing. Not much. No great importance." Wolf looked uncomfortable.

"Wolf, please tell me what's.." Began Virginia when suddenly wolf got really angry.

"Huff puff, is it Virginia must be obeyed time already. Must I tell you everything that I think all the time. Have you ever stopped and thought that I might not want to share my inner most thoughts with you." He began to pace around the room like a caged animal. Virginia took a step away from wolf at this outburst. _What's wrong with him _she thought. _Its not a full moon here for a few more days at least. So it can't be that. I need to calm him down._

"Being you Wife. I thought if you needed to speak to anyone it would be me." Said Virginia softly and calmly.

Wolf's face changed from a glare into a softer but sadder look.

"There are things about me you don't know about." Whispered Wolf.

"Like what?" Asked Virginia.

Wolf started to sweat. He didn't like the way the conversation was going. _I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with her. She would find out soon or later. _

Wolf faced Virginia his expression was grim.

"Hearing the name Queen Riding Hood brought back some bad memories." Said Wolf quietly.

Virginia watched her husband intensely. She had never seen him like this before and it worried her.

"Go on." Virginia gestured softly. "What memories?"

Wolf took in a deep breath. He was going to have speak about a subject he didn't even like thinking about.

"My parents death." Wolf looked to the ground.

"Why would Queen Riding Hood remind you of your parents death?" Asked Virginia carefully not wanting to up set Wolf even more. "I thought your parents were killed by farmers."

"That's true." Answered Wolf looking up angrily, his eyes a burning yellow. "But it was Queen Riding Hood second, Mother of the current Queen Riding Hood, daughter to Red Riding Hood, that give them the order to burn them!"

"I'm so sorry Wolf." Said Virginia in shock.

"I need to be alone." Growled Wolf storming out of the room. "Don't wait up for me."

As the door closed Virginia heard a small thump to the ground. She looked down and spotted a black leather credit card holder. _It must belong to Wolf _she thought. _He must have dropped it. _

Virginia opened the holder. But instead of credit cards it was full of small pictures of herself and Wolf together.

_Family is really important to Wolf, _she thought as she pressed to pictures against her heart.

****************************************************************

Virginia was slowly drifting off to sleep. She had excused herself and Wolf from the evening dinner with the King and her father. She had told them she just needed to rest. They seemed disappointed but accepted her excuse. 

She had waited as long as she could for Wolf to return. But she decided she had waited long enough. _He will return when he wants to _thought Virginia pulling more of the blanket around herself, as she fell to sleep.

Virginia had not been a sleep for more than ten minutes when she suddenly woke up. She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and left her room.

Virginia stood in the dark corridor and inhaled deeply though her nose, trying to pick up a particular scent: meat.

Her scenes where telling her to follow the corridor to the right of her. She obeyed her scenes and went in the directions they told her, finally ending at the palace kitchen.

Virginia walked into the kitchen slowly trying to spot anyone working in there. But there was not a soul about, not at that time of night. She took in another smell and smiled.

On a large table, in the middle of the kitchen, was the flesh that a woke Virginias scenes. It was a freshly killed lamb, It had not even been skinned yet.

Virginia licked her lips as she picked up a carving knife and started to hack the leg off the body. When she pulled the severed leg away from the lambs body blood leaked out on to the table.

Virginia took a bite of the uncooked lamb leg, which was covered in blood, and chewed it hungrily. _It tastes amazing. Very succulent and wonderfully tender _She thought as she took another bite. Within five minutes the leg of lamb was just a bone.

Virginia took in a deep breath and wiped the blood away from her mouth with her silk, white sheave as she left the kitchen, to go back to bed, with the blood from the lambs body dripping off the table to the ground.


	8. Plans For Power

****

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

Out of the darkness of the night and the stillness of the forest surrounding the pink castle, a silver haired wolf came out from the shadows and into a small clearing. The wolf was not alone. Other Wolfs came out of the shadows from different directions to join her. The stars in the night sky made their yellow eyes glow even more. Their long hair flied around in the light wind.

The wolves sat down in a large circle. They began to whisper to each other, asking weather they knew why they were summoned there. But no one knew the answer. After a while the whispering became silence. No one even moved.

Suddenly out of nowhere Bade appeared in the centre of the groups circle and startled the wolves.

"Huff-puff that was fun!" Laughed Bade.

Several of the wolves jumped to their feet.

"Bade! Where in the kingdoms did you come from?"

"Right here." Said Bade pointing down. "I've been here the whole time and you never even knew!"

"Impossible!" said the silver haired Wolf. "We would have smelt you. There is no magic that can conceal that. Nor the sound!"

"There is now, Rollin!" Grinned Bade. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old horse shoe. Rollin wrinkled her nose at it.

"What's that?" She asked curiously looking at the shoe.

"This is what kept me undetected for you." Bade placed the horse shoe back into his pocket. "We shall need it to conceal our lair from attackers."

A red haired wolf laughed out loud. Bade glared at him.

"What's so amusing, Tynan?" Asked Bade looking very angry.

Tynan stopped laughing and looked up at the alpha male.

"Urm, its just, well the humans have never caught us yet. Why would they now?"

"Tynan, you're a little pig!" Cursed a voice from the forest. The wolves looked in the direction of the voice. A small slender wolf appeared. She had jet black hair and very pale skin as she didn't see daylight much.

She went over to Tynan. "Jaser was caught and burnt. Have you forgotten so soon!"

Tynan looked at the female wolf in shock. 

"Ebony, urm, I, ur." He stuttered searching for the right word. "Sorry."

Ebony fixed Tynan with a look that seem to say if looks could kill you'd be dead.

Ebony moved away from Tynan and sat down with the other wolfs. "I apologise for my language, Bade. Please continue with what you where saying."

Bade nodded at her and turned to Tynan.

"The humans maybe evil monsters, but they are smart and they will eventually track us down. The horse shoe will save our lives. In the coming future we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Why?" Called out a wolf.

"Because we are going to take over the second kingdom." Bade paused and looked around the pack. They didn't look nervous or worried. They looked eager to hear more."

"We are the good guys." Continued Bade in a commanding voice. "We are fighting for a just cause. For our kin. We will be the ones who will live happy-ever-after."

Ebony let out a large disdainful laugh. The laugh was dripping in bitterness and grief.

"Jaser was good, kind and strong. But he had no happy-ever-after. His ashes are on top of a burnt out inferno of a bonfire. Happy-ever-after is a myth for us. Everyone has always considered us evil. Now even fate believes that."

As Ebony spoke Bade was filled with pain. Everyone in the pack could feel Ebony's pain over her mates death. Bade walked over to her and took hold of her cold hands and tried to warm them in his.

"Ebony, I am truly sorry about what happened to your mate Jaser."

Ebony closed her eyes as a small sparkly tear fell down her face.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why did they do this?"

"They are evil mistrusting creatures. When wolves have tried to peacefully live with humans, the humans turn on them. On us. I pity them in a small way, killing is in there nature. They even kill their own kind!"

The other wolves nodded their heads in agreement. Ebony brushed her hair way from her face and wiped away her tears.

Bade give Ebony's hand a small squeeze.

"They will pay for your pain and for Jasers." He whispered in to her ear.

Ebony smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Okay so how are we going to take over the second kingdom?" She asked. "We don't have anything to fight with."

"We don't have axes or swords." Stated Bade. "But we have strength and cunning. We also have much stronger senses than the humans. The most important weapon is information. I have some and intend to get more."  
Bade began to pace around the pack. "For this reason we are going to kidnap Queen Riding Hood."

The pack held their breath. _What a wonderful idea _they thought. _What revenge we can do to her. _

"I'll beat her." Shouted out a wolf.

"I'll burn her." Yelled out another one.

"I'll make her beg for mercy." Called out another.

"NO" Shouted Bade at the pack. "We can't do that!"

The other wolves looked at Bade in shock. Bade smiled nastily. "Well not until I have the information I want and I am finished with her."

The Pack started to laugh and howl.

"When do we strike, Bade?" Asked Ebony.

"Tomorrow." Answered Bade. "That's why we are here. The Queen is will arrive in the morning to meet with King Wendell. I have a friend who can create wind and the wind will put her guard dogs off our scents."

"Why is she meeting with King Wendell. She can't stand him because of the pardon for wolves?" Asked Ebony.

"That's why she's going to meet with him. She is going to demand the wolf pardon be abolished."

"She can't do that." Said Ebony in disgust.

"She has a lot of power." Said Tynan. "The Queens army is very strong. The Queen has a lot of wealth. That will give her a lot of leverage."

"That murdering bitch needs to be stopped!" Cried out Rollin.

"She will be, Rollin." Said Bade Hungrily as his eyes began to glow yellow like the rest of his pack.

"She will be." 


	9. Letting Go Of Your Pain

****

Sorry For taking so long to update!

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming!

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

Wolf sat upon a huge hill, at the edge of a forest, which over looked the Pink castle.

Wolfs eyes were red from crying. He was angry with himself for crying like a cub. But he couldn't help himself but weep bitterly for his parents. Wolf sniffed and wiped his tear stained eyes on his jacket. _How did Virginia know that farmers burned my parents? _Thought Wolf. He had not really mentioned them much to his wife. He didn't really like thinking about them too much. Far too painful. Wolf thought for a moment. _I must have told her during one of my cycles _he thought. Some times Wolf would not remember what happened during his cycle. Wolf would only know that he had done something bad by the aftermath around him or someone told him.

Wolf looked up at the sky and realised the sun was starting to rise.

_Cripes_ thought Wolf. _Has it really been that long? I have been out here all night! Virginia must really be worried about me by now._

Wolf thought about going back to the castle. Back to Virginia. But he felt that he couldn't face her at the minute. He was worried about what she might ask_. _Wolf didn't want to answer questions at the moment. He wanted to be out in the open air, away from the bad thoughts and bad memories. The Pink castle reminded him of things he wanted to forget. The castle also caused him grief, he didn't want to feel.

Wolf reached in to his pockets. _I can't go to her but I can still see her if I want _He thought looking for his wallet full of pictures of Virginia but he could not find the wallet.

"Oh no! Where is it?" Cried Wolf desperately searching his pockets. He emptied all of his pockets, tossing his other belongs out, but his wallet was no were to be found.

Tears started to fall down Wolf's face, as he began to put his other belongings back into his pockets. This other belongings consisted of three self-help books, which he was currently reading. "_Master Your Power!" "The Perfect Lover." " Letting Go of Your Pain."_

Wolf stared at _" Letting Go Of Your Pain" for_ along time. _It would seem that this book would be helpful in my current situation_ he thought. Wolf turned the book to look at the back cover. He nearly dropped the book in shock. On the back of the book was a picture of the author.

The author looked just like Wolfs father. Wolf knew that this was not his father but the similarities were remarkable: Dark brown eyes, long black hair, long slim face and very pain skin.

Wolf lightly fingered the picture.

"I miss you father." His eyes gleamed yellow. He glared at the picture and flew the book to the ground.

Wolf stood and stared at the second kingdom in the distance.

Wolf could still hear the beating of the drum, which was beating as his parents, walked towards the judge, to hear their sentence.

Wolf closed his eyes remembering that night. The memory was so strong that wolf felt that he was back on that fateful night.

_The drum beat louder and louder, then stopped as the couple faced the judge. A huge mob had surrounded the Village Square, eager to see the burning. Queen Riding Hood the second watched the proceedings in the shadows off to the side. Her dogs' body, Alexavier, as always was at her side. Wolf had always hated him. He didn't know why._

"Braeden!" The judge spat out the name as if it was a disgusting word. "You and your Wife, Layla are found guilty of murdering and devouring the blacksmith family."

"You cannot do this your honour!" Cried out Braeden. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Braeden turned to the mob and pleaded for his and his wife's life.

"We didn't do it. You have no prove we did it. Please spare our lives. My children need us!"

"You're wolves. Its what you do. That is prove enough!"

His pleads where useless. The farmers and villagers had already made up their minds that they where guilty.

"Be silent, you murdering, evil wolf." One of the farmers from the crowd ran towards Braeden and punched him in the stomach then the head. Wolfs eyes started to fill up with tears.

The Judge called for order for his so called trial. "Braeden and Layla. You are both sentenced to be burnt at the stake."

A loud cheer came from the villagers. No one could hear the howl that came from Wolf and his siblings.

Wolf tried to pull himself away from the memories but he couldn't.

__

The teenage Wolf tried to help his parents but was held back by the judges hired muscle.

Wolf felt nauseated by the smell as he was forced to watch his parent burn. The villagers hoped by making him and his siblings watch their parents die, that it would deter them from committing the crimes, their parents did, in the future.

Wolf wanted to block up his ears from the screaming. 

Layla was burning, but still begging for mercy. No one would help.

Wolf wanted someone to rip out his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore. Their flesh was bubbling, their beautiful long hair had melted to their heads.

By the morning they were ashes.

Wolf pulled himself away from his memories and fell to the ground crying uncontrollably.

__

Its all my fault. Its all my fault. I'm a nasty animal. He hit himself hard with his right hand, then again, then again until he stopped crying.

He laid on the grass and spread his arms out. His hand touched something. Wolf looked at his hand. It was his book "_Letting Go Of Your Pain_."

When Wolf had dropped it, the book had opened on to a page. Wolf picked up the book and glanced at the page. Wolfs face went as white as a sheet as he red the last line on the page.

"_Do not blame yourself."_

Wolf looked at the ground in shame.

_There is no one else to blame. They died because of me._

_I was the one that killed the blacksmith family._


	10. Blood Trail

****

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming!

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

Tony was hungry so he decided to go down to the kitchen to get a quick snack. He didn't really like having the Kings servants waiting on him. At first he had liked it but it started to remind him of Murry and his family so he decided to stop. Besides none of the servants or cooks in the kingdom had ever been able to make his favourite Sandwich like he could himself. Tony's mouth watered at the thought of a Marshmallow, Jelly-jam and crunchy peanut butter sandwich. Virginia and Wolf both thought it was horrible. _"But Tony" Wolf had said to him when he had first seen this most amazing sandwich "How can you eat something without meat in it?!"_

When Tony had reached the kitchen he found the head chef in complete shock. That was not worrying as the chef was always in shock about some thing in the kitchen. 

"Oh Sir Tony, look what has happened to what was going to be a beautiful feast." The chef turned and indicated the table in the centre of the kitchen. The lamb that the chef was going to prepare had been butchered. The leg had been hacked off. The leg bone lay on the floor. 

There was blood every where. All over the table and the floor.

"A Wolf has done this!" Muttered the chef "Mark my words it's a Wolf." Tony scowled at the chef. 

"Oh but not any Wolf staying at the palace of course." Added the Chef backing away from Tony.

Tony was shamed to admit that he himself believed it was Wolf too. Wolf was always hungry. But why did he leave the rest of the lamb there. Surely he would have eaten it all. 

Tony then noticed that the blood led all the way out of the kitchen. He followed the trail of blood around the castle until the trail led him to Virginias and Wolfs room.

There was a foot print out side the door that was made from blood. The foot was much to small to be Wolf.

_Virginia! _Thought Tony realising the truth. _Could my daughter have done this?_

Wolf had told me in his letter that he was worried about her. That she was acting very strangely. Almost wolf-like in her ways.

********************************************************************************

Virginia woke up to the banging on her bedroom door. 

"Virginia, are you alright?" Yelled Tony though the door. "Open up please!"

Virginia rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Virginia got out of bed and opened the door to her room as her father came rushing towards it. Tony went past the door way and straight past the door frame, straight past his daughter and fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Virginia. "What's wrong with you? What do you want?"

"What wrong with me?" Asked Tony in shock. "What's wrong with you?" Tony pointed to the floor. The bedroom carpet was covered in blood. Virginias eyes stared at it in disbelief. 

"Wolf must have came back to the room while I was a sleep." Said Virginia thoughtfully. _He really can be really messy at times _she thought. _Why didn't he eat, whatever he was eating, out in the kitchen. _

"I don't think Wolf did this, Virginia." Said Tony cautiously. 

"Why?" Asked Virginia.

"Look in the mirror."

Virginia walked over to the large mirror on her dressing room table. Her mouth dropped open in shock. 

Virginias face was covered in blood. As was her silk white nightgown and hands. At first she thought the blood was hers. But there was no cuts and she was not in pain, nor did she remember hurting herself during the night. She felt inside her mouth with her tongue. There was bits of flesh stuck in her teeth. Virginia could taste the blood.

"Ugh!" Shrieked Virginia in a very loud voice. She grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on her nightstand and started to wash her mouth out with it.

Tony watched his daughter with great concern. 

"What the hell has happened!" Cried out Virginia as she spat out the blood and water from her mouth. She looked at her father and began to shake very strongly. "Dad did I go out and kill an animal?"

"No! Virginia the lamb was already dead. You just seem to eaten the leg of it, raw." Answered Tony. Virginia started to cry softly. Tony was heart-broken by what he saw and 

felt completely helpless. He did the only thing he thought might help, giving his daughter a hug. But this made matters worse. Virginia started to cry more and more harder.

"But I don't remember doing this" Sobbed Virginia tears pouring down her face. " I am behaving like an animal."

Tony stepped back a little at this out burst. " I suppose that it must feel strange losing part of your memory."

Virginia glared at her father. She began to feel really angry towards him. _How dare he accuse me of things I didn't do._

"I wouldn't know Dad, because I didn't lose my memory. I didn't do it. I have been in bed all night. I am not some kind of animal." Screamed Virginia getting more and more worked up.

"Virginia." Began Tony but he didn't have time to get out what he wanted to say. Virginia snarled at her father. Her eyes began to glow yellow. Virginia let out a mighty howl and collapsed to the floor.

Tony fell to the floor next to his daughter to make sure she was breathing. When he found she was. Tony ran out of the room crying for help for his daughter.


	11. The Restless Wind

****

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming

Legal stuff: I do not own the 10th kingdom. I am not making any profit from this story.

****

I'm sorry if any of my spelling an grammar are wrong. I'm trying J

Queen Scarlet Riding Hood glanced out of her magnificent horse drawn carriage at the second kingdom with distain.

_How could Wendell let this happen? She thought. Fancy letting dirty, evil, flea-bitten, wolves go about his kingdom freely._

The Queen let out an angry sigh.

"Everything will be fine, Scarlet. You'll see."

Scarlet aloud herself a small smile to the sound of her fiancés voice. " I'm glad you came with me Thomas."

Thomas placed his arm around her. "The honour is to serve."

Scarlet laughed at his formalness. "You don't have to talk like that now. Your parents are not here."

Thomas took hold of her face gently and held it to his. "I don't have to but I will." said Thomas in a serious tone. "You are a Queen and I will treat you as such."

"I love you."

"I love you too Scarlet." Smiled Thomas as he slowly let his lips meet Scarlets.

The carriage came to a holt.

The Queen pulled away from Thomas. "Why have we stopped ?" She called out.

" There seems to be something in the air, majesty." Replied the horseman. "Making the wind howl and the horses nervous."

"Check the dogs, are there wolves about?" Asked the Queen.

The horseman went to the back of the carriage where the Queens five golden Labradors were. These dogs where trained to start growling and barking as soon as they smelt a wolf. The Labradors where perfectly fine waging their tails.

"There dogs are fine ma'am. There can't be any wolves about."

"Very good. Now if we could please make hast to the palace. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"Yes ma'am."

The horseman went to the front of the carriage and started to pat one of the horses on the head.

"Come-on Besty. Its not like you to be nervous of the wind now is it." Besty let out a mighty nay.

"Hey now! Don't you talk like that to me lass. Now you get moving or there will be no carrots for you when we get to the palace." Said the Horseman sternly pointing a finger at the magnificent white horse. Besty nodded her head slowing and began to pull the carriage though the forest.

Astrid watched the carriage progress towards the pink castle from the sky. She was feeling very pleased with herself.

_Everything is going to plan. Bade will kidnap the Queen. He will be come ruler of the second kingdom. Then all the power will be ours. I will punish all those evil humans for what they have done._

Astrid closed her eyes and began to focus her energy to the enter of her being. She took some deep breaths and started to chant:

My power and the wind are as one

Silent, invisible and strong

Protect and hide Bade for me

I command you, make this spell be.

Ebony hid in a large bush outside the pink castles walls.

_I hope Bade is right about using magic. _Thought Ebony. _Magic is so dangerous and very unpredictable. It might not even work and we could all end up slaughtered._

Ebony shook her head and told herself off for having such negative thoughts. She sat there for almost an hour when she began to hear a carriage approaching. Ebony moved some to the branches a side to see what was going on.

Ebony watched as the palace guards ran over to greet the carriage. The female wolf recognised the crest on the side of the carriage as that of Queen Riding Hood.

Ebony glared with hatred at the royal carriage. She wanted to smash up the carriage and kill the Queen. Ebony began to move closer to the Queen when suddenly one of the Queens dogs began to growl.

Ebony backed in to the bushes as deep as she could.

The Queens horseman jumped off the carriage and went over to the dogs.

"What's the matter boy?" Asked the horseman. "Wolves?"

The dog began to bark.

"Your highness stay in the carriage. There may be wolves about!"

Ebony held her breath as the dog was taken off the carriage to hunt her out. _I'll be found for sure._

Then out of nowhere a strong wind began to pick up. The dog held it head in the air trying to pick up her scent with no such success. The dog ran back to the carriage.

"It's okay your majesty. The dog can't seem to pick up any scent." Called out the horseman.

Ebony began to smile. _It worked!_

Astrid watched from the sky and smiled too.

_It begins._


End file.
